User talk:DeltaStriker
''-The Custom Slizer Wiki Community'' Welcome! YIPPY! We have another member! Nice job on Ski and Electro, but why didn't you include any history?? [[User:BetaDude|'Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Hippi-ness']] 20:28, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok. I'll take care of it later. [[User:BetaDude|'Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Hippi-ness']] 20:39, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Yo, whats up buddy! Thanks for dropping by! For now weesa just needs pages, more, moor, and moar pages. Once we get the canon pages in, then we may be able to spread the word. [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie']] [[User talk:OonieCacola|is coming to HF]]... 02:23, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Reboot Hey, we need more edits around here. Please edit a page or two if you have the time. [[User:Lord Grimlock|'Kryptos Magna']] [[User talk:Lord Grimlock|'Rises!']] 23:59, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Like I told Lord Grimlock I'm doing a digital rendering of a banner that the wiki might be able to use. Please reply with your response. I think that you might like it. Bane7 (talk) 22:12, December 28, 2012 (UTC)Bane7 Rollback Since the reason you edit out my edits is grammer (which I will fix) if I be an active and good user can I assume the role of the Rollback? Bane7 (talk) 22:15, December 28, 2012 (UTC)Bane7 Banner answer 1 I am working on it as we speak. Rollback answer Thanks. It took me a while to figure out how to give rollback and admin status but i figured it out. go to the page titled the admin dashboard to give people admin and rollback status. The story is going along good right now. Here is the banner pic. look down for pic. Bane7 (talk) 22:49, December 28, 2012 (UTC)Bane7 Forums-yes or no Do you think we should enable the forum feature? I think that it would be a good thing to do, but I just wanted to ask you about it. Bane7 (talk) 22:53, December 28, 2012 (UTC)Bane7 Banner answer 2 OK. I just wanted to give it to you now so you could see it. Are you almost done with your or are you still like in the middle of it? Bane7 (talk) 22:59, December 28, 2012 (UTC)Bane7 Banner answer 3 I could not find the image of the banner you created on your wiki. Let's jut use mine for a while and then when you get it to how you like it we can replace mine with yours. Just a suggestion. Bane7 (talk) 23:21, December 28, 2012 (UTC)Bane7 Chat- yes or no Can we enable the chat feature on the Wiki? Just wondering. Bane7 (talk) 23:23, December 28, 2012 (UTC)Bane7 How to create a category Could you tell me how to create a category? Bane7 (talk) 23:26, December 28, 2012 (UTC)Bane7 Forum answer Oh. I thought you meant the banner. I have the forums enabled on one of my wikis but I think it's ok. I just needed your answer on it. Bane7 (talk) 01:37, December 29, 2012 (UTC)Bane7 If you like, I can put a quick policy up from another site and we can edit it from there. And I could make a favicon, if you want. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 05:09, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Featured Story Since my story isn't Example Story 2 like the featured one on the main page can my new story be the featured story and we need other new featured stuff like a new featured user and a new featured article. also a new featured image. I'm awesome! (talk) 21:58, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Bane7 The entire policy. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 07:59, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I reckon it should be redone. It's not very complete, either. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/78/Thatdevilguy5.PNG (Talk) 13:32, December 31, 2012 (UTC) New Members Hey Delta I might be able to make a Facebook page for the Custom Slizer Wiki. Reply to me soon but i might not be able to but i think that I can. I'm awesome! (talk) 23:10, January 2, 2013 (UTC)Bane7 Re: Call to Arms Yes sir, I'm actually in the process of forming somewhat of a plotline for a story, maybe two. I can't make many MOCs, but I will try to make up some characters for the time being. ps I like your new sig. I am[[User:OonieCacola|''' Oonie']] 17:45, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, should there be a "create your page" button somewhere more visible? I am[[User:OonieCacola|' Oonie']] 01:37, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that sounds fine. Do what you can. :) I am[[User:OonieCacola|' Oonie']] 06:03, January 7, 2013 (UTC) That coding is outdated I don't know how to fix it. I don't even know how it work, sorry. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/78/Thatdevilguy5.PNG ('Talk) 09:00, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Mention I'm going to mention some of your fanon articles, if that is alright with you. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 04:53, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Well, it is mostly the Element articles that is going to mention some of your articles (like Chaos Element). Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 22:29, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for telling me that...You should add that info on the Terra article, Delta. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 05:01, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: Wow, what a coincidence, I was about to give an update on Slizer Doom! I understand the situation, and I'll do what I can to help out. Do you really think I ought to be promoted? I will request if you want me too. [[User talk:OonieCacola|'''Nothing special here, just simply]] [[User:OonieCacola|''' Oonie']] 02:53, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Not even active on your own wiki? If you're seriously thinking this wiki, the Custom Slizer Wiki, is going to remain as part of Wiki Metru when the site leader is making no effort to edit or even try to make their wiki more active, think again. I don't want to, but I'm going to have to think about dropping the Custom Slizer Wiki from Wiki Metru. You, first of all, are not even active enough to be called the "Site Leader" by Wiki Metru's standards. And this wiki has had one mainspace edit in the last month. ''One. That's not nearly enough. If I recall correctly, one result of the last Staff Meeting was "Giving the Custom Slizer Wiki one month to become more active or face a discuss about its removal." That's not happened. So unless you sharpen up your own act on here, get editing, get the wiki rolling properly, you can be fairly certain the Custom Slizer Wiki will be dropped from Wiki Metru. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:03, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :I could understand an aggressive reply on my talkpage. I could understand a rant somewhere. I could understand doing the snarkiest thing ever. But I don't understand not replying. Do you even care? Do you think you can fix this by not saying anything and making a few edits? For goodness sake, you should be on top of your wiki pulling along and trying your hardest to keep it active. If you can visit the Wiki Metru Forums and post in the forum games, you can visit here and make helpful edits. :So are you going to reply to my first message? As the Site Leader on the Wiki Metru Forums, you should be editing daily and not want to be removed from Wiki Metru. As the Site Leader, you should keep all the topics on the Wiki Metru Forums about your wiki up-to-date. I resigned months and months ago. Even if I didn't tell you, you as the Site Leader should've seen it while looking at the recent changes. You should know what's going on with your wiki. So please, show some interesting in keeping your wiki in Wiki Metru, or I'll just skip discussion and remove it right away. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 01:36, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Recent stuff Ok, in light of recent events, I hope you're doing alright. Good to hear you will have more time to visit in the future, it's the same for me too! Slizer Doom is what I will work on here for now, including new pages for characters, which is both good and bad because that is pretty much all I got. :-/ [[User talk:OonieCacola|'Nothing' special here, just simply]] [[User:OonieCacola|''' Oonie']] 03:49, June 15, 2013 (UTC) That's good to know, good luck to you too. Oh, and SlizerDomeCentral hasn't been around at all for a while (even on his Youtube account) so I'm not sure we'll be seeing him anytime soon. [[User talk:OonieCacola|'Nothing''' special here, just simply]] [[User:OonieCacola|''' Oonie']] 16:01, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Wait, I'm an admin now? Thank you very much for the promo! --Check out Millennial Shadow or DIE! (talk) 14:40, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey, DS, on the Administrators page, we should lock so no one can put their name under the administrator part, a vandal could put their name under the list of admins and b'crats. --BZ, Custom Slizer Wiki admin (talk) 16:23, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Not bad, very fitting and vibrant! [[User talk:OonieCacola|'Nothing''' special here, just simply]] [[User:OonieCacola|''' Oonie']] 04:33, June 19, 2013 (UTC) More Adminastrators and Rollbacks Well, I looked at the staff page and we only seem to have one admin (me) and one rollback (Ooonie) i was wondering if anyone who has resigned/demoted should be promoted if they want? BZ, Custom Slizer Wiki admin (talk) 14:45, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Just Wondering Hey delta. I'm sorry I haven't been active lately. I was just wanting to ask if you think my slizerpedia and The CSW could form our own thing just for Slizers only. PM me later saying your reply. I'm awesome! (talk) 18:05, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Bane7 Hey, DS, can I delete the page known as Slammer? BZ, Custom Slizer Wiki admin (talk) 01:19, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Actually, referring to the article described above, I'd be willing to "adopt" it if that is possible. Since it hasn't really been decided if the adoption program is allowed or not. [[User talk:OonieCacola|'Nothing''' special here, just simply]] [[User:OonieCacola|''' Oonie']] 20:13, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Excuse my odd wording. I meant how adopting on this wiki was a go. You know, since it was up-in-the-air on CHFW. [[User talk:OonieCacola|'Nothing''' special here, just simply]] [[User:OonieCacola|''' Oonie']] 02:02, June 28, 2013 (UTC) How do you figure out a user's IP adress? Hello Deltastriker, and you read the header I am guessing. There is a user called Derpopolis who has an edit count of four and has only voted against articles with a wikia contributor on the following vote. I am wondering if he logged out just to vote again and I don't think that wiki contributors are aloud to vote anyways. He just votes for himself as a featured user and votes against everything else and I do mean ''everything. The wikia contributor votes for the same thing that he does each and every single time immediately after. I think we may have a cheater on our hands and I even worry (even though this is mega, mega, unlikely) that he might have hijacked TDG's account. As I said before, it was very unlikely, but I can't really picture him voting against me for this ''month's featured User because I never was here before a few months back and voting for Derpopolis because he had made good edits when they were all just voting for himself and against everything else. Just a thought. If you tell me how to know a User's IP adress, I would highly appreciate it and if Wiki contribs can vote. BZ, Custom Slizer Wiki admin (talk) 16:22, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I am sorry for that which was totally inappropriate. --BZ, Custom Slizer Wiki admin (talk) 17:42, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Updates to the main page Can I update the main page with the featurets yet? BZ, Kaiju Combat Wiki Bearocrat (talk) 16:22, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Banner...again I will just assume that we have already done a contest or something on this wiki in order to get the banner but since this will get the community more active and we already have an active one to begin with, maybe now is a good time. One way to get more creations on this wiki is to hold a MOC contest or even a MOC mascot contest like on CHFW. I will assume that we already have a canon one named Millennium but this will increase the original creations. BZ, Kaiju Combat Wiki Buroacrat (talk) 19:42, July 15, 2013 (UTC) An unfortunate request Hello DS, and I need a demotion. I won't be very active here at all and since there is a chance were I Amy become bureaucrat at CHFW. It is not uber likely and I kind of regret it but it is a little too late. The big reason is the Custom Pacific Rim wiki and Kaiju Combat wiki. I'm getting a little done at CHFW and I just can't handle all of these positions. --It's me, no biggy. ;)60px 13:26, August 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yeah, my motivation to do stuff over here has certainly gone down. As much as I'd like to do more, I don't think I'd be able to, just because. If you want, I'll try to pick up some sort of activity, but I'm not completely sure what I can do. Either way, you can demote me if you want, honestly I don't really care all that much, sorry. /:-l [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie ]][[User talk:OonieCacola|'''that's me!!!']] 21:21, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Delta I am sure you will not read this but I am ready to come back and since you always seem to be inactive, could I take position of admin or rollback so I can get this wiki in the light again? I'm awesome! (talk) 03:05, January 16, 2015 (UTC)Bane7 Ok, you're gonna be my accomplice in the making of my puzzle. I'll do my best to hide as much as I can from you, though. :P I need you to get me a copy of the current wiki background. -Bub Ok, I've spent quite a while trying to find the page, but no luck. Which mediawiki page is used to change the "Profile" to Toa Page and the Edit to Carve? You did it on CHFW, too and I either forgot how or never found out how. -Bub Hey, Delta. I'm MysteriousVillain, and I was wondering if you would be willing to give me beaurocrat status. You see, neither you nor the other various users over the course of this wiki's run are still active, and I would very much like to shape up this wiki for anyone down the road (heh--''road) who may want to participate. Thanks, TheMysteriousVillain667 (talk) 01:13, March 20, 2017 (UTC)